Icy Strawberry
by Marshmallow73
Summary: It's finally X'mas in Alice Academy! Two teens meet up for their sweetest X'mas ever! One shot.... Pls read & review! Thanks! NxM pairing with a mini RxH! Rated T to be sure!


heLL0... pLs d0n't get harsh 0n me c0z its my first try!!! pLs review!!! just a simpLe 0ne sh0t!!! cLass b 0nLy!!!

aGe: mikan's batch - 14...

discLaimer: i d0 n0t 0wn aLice academy!!!

* * *

**Icy Strawberry**

* * *

It was X'mas once again in the prestigious academy, and people were hurrying up in wrapping and preparing their gifts. In just a span of 2 hours, they will gather to the school's skating rink [ if they actuaLLy have 0ne! and have their party there.

A girl of 14, by the name of 'strawberry pattern' [ joke! AKA Mikan Sakura, had just finished wrapping the last of her gifts, which was supposedly for Natsume [ AKA perverted jerk . It was a letter, actually. A very short letter. She put all her gifts in her bag and proceeded to the skating rink.

She saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches around the rink, reading a spy manga.

" Hello, Natsume-kun!" she screeched. Natsume could've sworn his eardrums tore apart. " Will you ever learn not to shout, polka?!?" She pouted and sat beside him, then she almost blasted his eardrums our his ears. " I'm so sorry, Natsume!!! Here, I wanted to give this to you!" She gave him a dirty white envelope containing the letter she wrote.

" Oi, baka, what's this for?" He asked. "Oh, Natsume! It's for X'mas! It's my gift to you!!!" She smiled and put on an 'open-it-later-at-midnight-coz-it's-not-yet-X'mas-Eve' look. " Hn."

Complete silence enveloped them until Natsume decided to open the letter. Mikan's eyes widened as he read it and a small smile crept on his God-sent features...

_ Natsume-kun,_

_ You try too much to protect us._

_Why don't you think of yourself for once, maybe it'll do you good._

_I haven't figured what to give you... but_

_I've decided that I'll let pass any tease, problem or action you'll do or give to me._

_Well, is that enough?_

_I hope so!!! Have a nice X'mas!_

_ Love, Mikan ♥♥♥_

Mikan was totally flabbergasted at why the kuro neko was smiling. Well, not exactly a smiling... smirking was more appropriate. But then another violation of his struck her. He wasn't suppose to open it until X'mas Eve!!! Sigh!

Complete silence engulfed them yet again. Mikan couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn. Natsume still had that 'smile' on and Mikan couldn't help but wonder why.

"Let's skate." 2 words that completely gave Mikan a sever heart attack. "Huh? But I don't know how to." Natsume raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine, I'll teach your clumsy butt." Mikan felt relieved and she nodded her head vigorously. "Really?" "No." Mikan's heart skipped a beat, but then Natsume pulled her to the ice skates rack.

Once they got their skates on, they went directly to the skating rink. When Mikan put one foot in the rink, she slipped. They moved to the sides where the railings were.

"You really are an idiot." Natsume said coolly.

"Well excuse me for that!!!" she pouted as she felt her temper rise infuriatingly. But then she remembered her promise to Natsume. Sigh!

"Don't frown." Natsume didn't mean to actually say that aloud but he couldn't control himself.

"Huh?" Did he just hear the lowly pervert command her to smile? She thought he hated that beam of hers...

"Smile." Shit! How could the all powerful Natsume Hyuuga say that?!?

Mikan had no choice but to smile, but she did it with enthusiasm...

Natsume's face had gone tomato-red and he scoffed, "You look better."

After a few minutes of deep thinking, Natsume took hold of his 'polka's' hand and led her to the middle of the rink. But unfortunately, she's a klutz and she's very clumsy. She fell down on the ice and dragged Natsume with her. She stood up immediately, also lending a hand to her partner.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Mikan didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she remembered her letter. "What do you think of my letter, Natsume-kun?"

"Why do you even worry about me, polka? You know that we'll all vanish in this world anyways."

"I don't know why, but I got this nagging feeling in my heart telling me to do so. I can't help feeling this whenever you're away. I think that I... like you. Very much." She blushed uncontrollably, and her hands trembled with fear. Surely, she would be rejected like all the other fangirls, but she didn't care as long as he knew about her feelings.

Natsume, on the other hand, was totally shocked but kept his expression stoic and cool. Unknown to him, he had actually been activating his fire alice, and the rink around them started to melt.

Soon enough, the whole rink had melted into a deep pool of water, except the area where Natsume and Mikan was standing on thanks to Mikan's nullification alice. Coincidentally, the shape they were standing on, was a... heart. [ Typical!

When Mikan was about to go, strong arms held her waist. "Don't go yet."

He pulled her into one of his warm hugs, and when he couldn't help it any longer, he kissed her [ strawberry-flavored lips. Mikan's eyes grew wide with shock, but returned the kiss to Natsume. It was really okay, since he was the lad she fell in love with. Ahhh! Sweet bliss!

And Hotaru was just in time! She opened the door to find her bestfriend and her boyfriend's bestfriend, sharing a breathtaking kiss under that wonderful chandelier. She also wondered what happened to the rink, when she finally concluded that it was because of Natume's alice. Wow, she's smart!!!

"Ha... You're smooth as a blade, Hyuuga." she smiled. She took out her camera but restrained herself.

"Maybe I won't ruin tonight..." She went out, closing the door quietly behind her. But then we all know Hotaru...

She found herself silently, but quickly opening the door and took billions of pictures. Not only will this make trillions, but also septillions!!!

"Sorry, Mikan, couldn't help it!" as she took their picture for the ump-eenth time... Sigh...

* * *

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**FIN...**

* * *

WeLL, h0w was it? wuz it g00d? i h0pe y0u Liked it!!!

pLs read and review!!!

TY

TY

TY

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻...


End file.
